Your Rule My Life No More
by Amaya Cruz
Summary: One day she would get over him. It wouldn't be today, tomorrow, hell maybe not even this year. But she was slowly doing it.


Ok I'm back again with _another_ one-shot. I need to stop listening to my ipod and getting ideas. Anyway, I don't really know if I like the ending to this. It's kinda... eh. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Not even the song Don't Laugh: Atreyu. But I do own this story plot.  


* * *

She walked down the street, another fake smile plastered on her face. Two years he's been gone. Two years her hearts been breaking.

People smiled and waved at her, not noticing the pain that was in her eyes. Stuck in the past, no dreams for the future. Her dreams had been broken when he set foot out of those cursed gates

_Thinking about how everything is great  
Judging by it all, the nerve to call it fate  
And I love the things that still haunt my mind  
Things should be forgotten after two years time._

He just looked at me, said to get a life  
It's pretty stupid and I'll tell you why but don't laugh.

She walked down the same road he had taken all them years back. Backpack thrown over her shoulder. Another day, another mission. Although this one was the same as all the others, its still different.

Bring Uchiha Sasuke back. Dead or alive.

Walking out the gates with her last close friend, she set off to what would most likely be her undoing.

_Thinking about how everything is great  
Judging by it all, the nerve to call it fate  
And I love the things that still haunt my mind  
Things should be forgotten after two years time._

He just looked at me, said to get a life  
It's pretty stupid and I'll tell you why but don't laugh.

Don't laugh.

The fighting lasted for what seemed like centuries in her eyes. All three of them badly injured. He was so close to death, her katana pressed against his throat while he layed on the ground. His own katana was across the clearing imbedded in a tree. He looked up into her eyes and saw it.

The flash of pain, followed by a cold empty stare.

She sighed as she bound him with chakra ropes. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill the man she had, _**has**_, loved for so many years. Dragging him back to his home. The one he betrayed on his quest for power.

_He comes back to haunt me sitting all alone  
Will he come back soon? I'm hoping that he'll show.  
He's gone walking and I know just what that means  
His chance isn't as bad as it seems_

He just looked at me, said to get a life  
It's pretty stupid and I'll tell you why but don't laugh.

Don't laugh.

He walked down the streets, people still greeting him like he had never left. It made her sick to her stomach. He had fucking betrayed the village, and they over looked that. People could be so stupid at times. But so could she, for the fact she still loved him with all her heart. But when he looked at her, all that was in his eyes was hatered.

_I wanted him to tell me  
What the hell was I thinking?  
And now he's sorry for that  
Even now sorry for that_

So I had the right to punch you in the arm  
Saw you (something-to-the-something) and it hit me pretty hard  
Christ's sake anything just when you touch my hand  
Saves on arguing cuz that I understand

When he looks at me  
This boy is my life  
It's pretty stupid and I'll tell you why but don't laugh

Of couse his fan girls were still there, they were pressed on him like he was air. She walked passed him and his crowd, knowing that it was pointless to begg for his attention because you would never get it. Just barely she caught him saying "Sakura, get a life" overtop of the screams.

With a smile she quietly replied, "I already have one, but don't laugh at it."

Witht that she walked down the road like nothing had heppened.

_  
I wanted him to tell me  
What the hell was I thinking?  
And now he's sorry for that  
Even now sorry for that _

One day she would get over him. It wouldn't be today, tomorrow, hell maybe not even this year. But she was slowly doing it.

Uchiha Sasuke ruled her life no more.

* * *

  
Eh. I might try to come up with a better ending. Please R&R.


End file.
